The invention relates generally to urokinase plasminogen activator and fragments thereof.
Two types of plasminogen activators, tissue type plasminogen activator (tPA) and urokinase, or urokinase plasminogen activator (uPA), are known. tPA binds directly to fibrin clots where it activates the conversion of plasminogen to plasmin. uPA is a serine protease with systemic activity. It binds to the receptor found on many cell types and converts plasminogen to plasmin on the cell surface.